Who Wants to Live Forever?
by Vicki Crawford
Summary: A beautiful SongFic based on Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever'. Ryou's love for Bakura is confessed through a Karaoke song.


Hello again! I've always loved this song, and I just couldn't resist doing a songfic about it. Well, it's BxR again since they're my favorite couple in all of Yuugiou-dom. Yet another Romantic Fic from me to Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever?'.

NOTE: I don't own Yuugiou or Queen (Ra, that'd be a dream) so don't sue me. I have nothing to give you anyway. Unless you want my dog or something. Please Read and Review!

* * *

"Yugi, do I have to do this?"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested it in the first place."

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"You still said it, so you're going through with this."

Ryou sighed, there was no use arguing, Yugi was right. He had suggested this whole thing. Now he stood backstage in a Karaoke bar, shaking slightly in anticipation of what was to come. See, after a few drinks he had decided that he was going to go up on that stage and 'sing his bloody heart out' to Bakura. Now that he was sober again, he wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. It wasn't that he couldn't sing, he had been complimented on his voice before, it was just the fact of singing to Bakura in front of people that scared him. Also, he had no clue if his Yami returned the affection. Either way, this was his one, and possibly only, chance to show how he felt. He had to go through with it. The previous singer finishing her butchering of 'My Immortal', Ryou heard the announcer call his name to the audience.

"Singing Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever', Ryou Bakura!!!" ((V/C: I'm so used to Karaoke Bars. XD))

Hearing the music start, Ryou walked out onto the stage. He swallowed hard upon seeing Bakura sitting with Marik and Malik, his face showing pure confusion. The lyrics were in his head; he didn't need the T.V. screen showing them to him. His rather deep singing voice simply said what he thought,

_There's no time for us,  
__There's no place for us,  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?_

Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou watched him, he had realized who he was singing for. He had never known, hoped, but never known.

_Who wants to live forever,  
__Who wants to live forever. . . . .?_

Ryou's voice carried through the Club, holding the word as an eternal question waiting to be answered. He dared not open his eyes now, for fear of seeing rejection on Bakura's face.

_There's no chance for us,  
__It's all decided for us,  
__This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
__Who wants to live forever?  
__Who dares to love forever?  
__Ooooooh. . .  
__When love must die._

As the instrumental sounded, Ryou gathered his courage and opened his eyes. His heart leapt with joy to see Bakura's smiling face. Then he knew, with no doubt in his mind, the love was mutual. With the ending of the instrumental came the most touching point of the song, the true pronunciation of never-ending love. Ryou sang it with more power than he had ever sung before, his face a show of pure happiness.

_But touch my tears with your lips,  
__Touch my world with your fingertips,  
__And we can have forever,  
__And we can love forever.  
__Forever is our today._

_Who wants to live forever?  
__Who wants to live forever?  
__Forever is our today.  
__Who waits forever anyway?_

The song ended to cheers and clapping from the audience, Ryou's song had been a hit among them, but Ryou's attention was at only one place; Bakura was gone. He walked off the stage with a million thoughts in his head; Yugi patting him on the back for a job very well done quickly greeted him. Ryou simply nodded to his small friend and made his way to the exit. He couldn't help but wonder why Bakura left, where did he go? The questions were answered as a voice whispered in his ear:

"Not all love must die." He turned quickly to face the voice, but was instead met by a soft pair of lips. A hand touched the side of his face gently, caressing it. Ryou was, for a moment, in his own view of Heaven. Bakura's arms embraced him tightly, even when the kiss parted. Then, Ryou's world was completed with a single word, a word he had wanted to hear for so long,

"_Aishteru."_


End file.
